Resident Evil Five: Hellsing Special Edition
by GotenForever
Summary: Alucard and Seras are sent to South Africa to deal with the tumult of the T-Virus. What happens when they bump into Chris and Sheva?   Is there something out there worse than Alucard? Where is Schrodinger? T for swearing


**First Hellsing Story! :D **

**Hellsing is a manga which was animated into a TV series from 2001 to 2003. The TV series was only based off the manga in characters, and did not follow the complete storyline. From 2006 to the present day, OVA episodes of the original Manga are being produced.**

**It is a T+ rated anime, including excessive violence, foul language and one Necrophiliac rape scene, including several scenes hinting at rape. There are plenty of scenes involving decapitation, amputation, lots of blood, some blinding, one scene of someone's head being grated against the wall like Cheese and another scene of a gun being pushed through someone's chest alive.**

**It stars the members of the organisation Hellsing (founded by Vincent Van Hellsing) that destroys immortal demons and vampires. The main protagonists are Alucard, a tamed vampire of the Hellsing organisation with demonic abilities, Seras, a girl transformed into a vampire by Alucard who has a series of unfortunate events as portrayed during a dream of hers in OVA 3, a butler called Walter who is nicknamed 'Angel of Death' because he uses metal floss attached to his fingers to kill, and Sir Integral Hellsing, the current leader of Hellsing, the Protestant Knights. She found Alucard after her father died when she was a child and her uncle was on a rampage trying to kill her to be the head of the company.**

**There you have it!**

**And we all know what Resident Evil is so no explanation needed**

Alucard laughed he blew off the head of yet another Ghoul.

'Where are you?' he called to the night. 'If you were true Nosferatu you'd fight me hand-to-hand!'

The ghouls crowded King's Cross Station. Alucard walked along Platform Nine, and chuckled as he passed the brick pillar between Platforms Nine and Ten.

'Humans are so interesting,' he said to himself. 'They invent things such as wizardry and magic. Yet, I doubt Harry Potter has got anything on the Hellsing Organisation when it comes to magic.'

Alucard was also extremely inventive, for he dreamt - against all odds - of the Spirit of his gun which said 'Willis' after every sentence for some illogical reason, and spouted some bullshit about old Eighties films. Then the 'real' spirit of his gun shot the 'phoney' and the dream ended with a billion random movie stars popping everywhere. This strange dream had occured just before he was sent out to destroy Rip Van Winkle. He woke up to Seras and Walter arguing about dreams... and realised Seras had endured a similiarly strange dream about the Harkonnen's spirit, which looked a lot like the Jackal's 'fake' spirit. What was with these guns? Had Walter made them produce some strange chemical in the leadup to his betrayal, which had failed to harm them?

He flashed back into reality at the sound of gunfire, and the splatter of blood into his face. The Ghoul jumping for his neck collapsed onto the ground and turned to ash.

Seras leaped over the track between their platforms, smoke rising from the barrel of the Harkonnen.

'Watch out, Master,' she said. 'Someday ignorance will be the death of you.'

'Heh,' he whispered. 'I look forward to that day.'

Seras froze as Alucard continued down the platforms, shooting off the undead. Did Alucard have a deathwish?

'Come, police girl.'

The Draculina shook her head, and tailed her sire.

**Back at HQ**

Integra intertwined her fingers together as she considered what the General of the South Africa Military had just told her.

'Undead?' she asked him. 'But not Vampires?'

'Yes, Sir Hellsing. These can be killed by non-holy apparatus, though I do not think anybody's attempted it with Holy Water yet.'

'And you think Hellsing would do a better job of eliminating their forces?'

'Believe me, I dispatched an entire regiment and all companies have been eliminated. Sir, Hellsing is the last hope of Africa. Any other forces would just be doomed.'

She re-lit the ciger in her mouth. 'Very well then. I shall send in thirty troops.'

The General nearly squirted his tea through his nose. 'That is all?' he asked 'That is all you will send to a devilish place that killed 30,000 of my own men?'

Integral chuckled. 'Believe me, General. I truly think you only need two. Maybey even one.'

'Sir Integral Fairbrooke Wingates Hellsing, I truly think you are going senile with old age.'

She laughed louder now. 'Maybey, but trust me. You have never seen anything like Alucard and Officer Victoria.'

The General's expression smoothed. 'Tell me then, Integral, what these two Vampires have above the others, above the ones you seek to destroy.'

Integral slid open the drawer of her desk, and rummaged through before removing four photos and slamming them onto the General's files. The General inspected them, and gasped.

'What the... What in Hades happened?' He picked up one photo. 'The SWAT teams... and what IS that?'

The photo showed the results of the corrupt officers working with the Nazi's Millenium for escape from Humanity - thirty Brazillian SWAT troops pierced through flag poles. To the center of the picture, a figure was taking gunfire and not even bleeding.

'That,' she answered, 'is one of the last pictures of Alucard in action. Remember the Armed Terrorists in the Rio hotel?'

He gasped again. 'The Vampires? They were said to be heavily armed...'

'The reason for their appearence on Television was not as it appears. They were framed by Nazi supporters, wishing to become Freak Vampires. Also, Alucard can do much, much more than that.'

'And this other one... This was what the Nazis did.'

He pointed out another photo, showing a blond man grinning and holding a 'Peace' gesture next to a supermassive pile of bodies, on a fire caused by what appeared to be the remnants of an airbus.

'Look closer. The Nazis are the _dead _ones. These two men here disposed of the vampires that Seras had killed single-handedly.'

'A single person did THIS?'

'With the help of two cannons, she destroyed the airbus too. And these are apparently only half the bodies. These two men helped with the other half, and I am sending the Geese too.'

'Okay, Sir. I can't handle any more of the Supernatural. I shall supply Hellsing with anything they need.'

**End of Chapter One! If you haven't realised it yet, this is set 31 years after the end of Hellsing. Approximately 2031. Alucard left Hellsing for thirty of those years, in an attempt to kill the souls inside himself to become... I guess no more immortal than Seras. I am unsure if it worked since we don't see him get killed again, so I might just ignore that fact. **

**Also, I know Rez Evil is set in the '80s, but I really don't care,**


End file.
